


Toxic Lightning

by TheRoadsWeWalk



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Killjoy!verse, i know theres an oc but technically i didnt go off-canon, i literally wrote this for a school assignment, my teacher is not going to get the references but still, set somewhere in the middle of the comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoadsWeWalk/pseuds/TheRoadsWeWalk
Summary: A oneshot where Dr Death Defying tells The Girl a story from his time working with the original Killjoys after the Analog Wars, specifically about the death of one of their closest allies. The story he tells takes place about a few months before the canonical death of the Fabulous Four as seen in the music video for SING.





	Toxic Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> ok so ik this is pretty crappy but hey  
> its not like i could write what i usually write since my teacher is going to be reading this and itll be graded  
> i used my empty account to post this just so he wouldn't see my other fics (i usually only use this when i think a fic deserves double kudos so i can leave one extra)
> 
> also, since Toxic Lightning is non-binary, i used singular they/them pronouns, so don't be confused by that

“You know, Sunshine,” Dr death said when he rolled into the Killjoys headquarters in his wheelchair after his radio emission, “You remind me of an old friend. Did I ever tell you about Toxic Lighting?”

“Don’t think so,” The Girl answered.

“They were much like you. Not caring about their own safety, easily offended—" 

“Hey! I’m not easily offended!” she exclaimed.

“Yes you are,” Vaya and Vamos said in unison. They looked each other in the eye in surprise and laughed. Dr Death glanced at the cat at The Girls side.

“—always accompanied by a pet,” he continued.

“The original Killjoys had a pet?” The Girl asked.

“It wasn’t a pet, really. It was just a stray dog that often came begging for food at HQ. He followed Lightning around everywhere outside. Fun Ghoul loved him. If it wasn’t for Kobra Kid’s firm objection, they’d have taken the dog in. Kobra argued that they were already low on food, and taking him in would only make their stocks run out faster.”

“Speaking of food,” The Girl said, while rubbing her stomach, “do we have any cans left?”  
Vaya threw her a can of dogfood. It seemed gross, but it was probably to be the most edible thing they could find. “Okay, you can continue,” she mumbled with her mouth full of Power-Pup.

“Toxic Lightning joined the Killjoys about a year earlier. They ran away from Better Living Industries, and they were Korse’s personal assistant *COUGH* slave. First they went to the West side of Battery City, to throw off the BL/ind spies, then went back east through the outskirts of zone 4 and fled to zone 6 in the Desert where they ran into Party Poison and Fun Ghoul who were patrolling the area for Draculoids.  
Not knowing Lightning, but knowing that they weren’t supposed to be there, Party and Ghoul captured them and took them to HQ blindfolded for questioning. That’s when they came up with their nickname. Toxic, because they poisoned Korse to put him out for a few hours so they could escape, and Lightning, because of the incredible pace at which they crossed the city to escape.  
The Killjoys and me were reluctant to trust them at first, but since we were in desperate need of allies, we trained Lightning to use the ray gun they stole from Korse, which was, sadly, a standard vending machine model, and not a BL/ind military model, and after a while they could come with us to patrol the zones. When they were with us for a few weeks, we started to grow closer, and they became a good friend. They helped Kobra write his book about the Analog wars, since they had knowledge of BL/ind’s side, which made the story a lot more interesting.”

“Was Lightning there when BL/ind killed my mother during the Wars?” The Girl asked.

“I don’t know, Sunshine. I wasn’t there at the end of the Analog War, I lost my legs, so I could no longer fight. But honestly, I don’t think Korse would take his personal slave out to the battlefield.  
It was a year after Lightning officially joined the Killjoys when BL/ind found them. They were, luckily, on patrol quite far from HQ, and it was all five of them together, Lightning, Party, Ghoul, Jet and Kobra. After spotting them, one of the Draculoids contacted Korse, who sent more Dracs and even S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/s after them. On their way back to HQ, they were ambushed. It’s a miracle the Fabulous Four made it out alive. But Lightning didn’t. They got shot in the head while shoving Kobra, who was facing the other way, out of a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W’s aim. Lightning died on the spot.  
I don’t know what they did to the corpse, whether they made them into a Drac or not. I remember the Fabulous Four returning to HQ, silent. And Lightning wasn’t there. We didn’t mention it for days. It was Kobra, who, out of the blue, started talking. That was odd, since he was often the quiet one. But after all, he was the one who was closest to Lightning. If anything, the event only made us hate Better Living Industries more.  
We sought out more allies, people who fled Battery City, people we recognised from the Analog wars, anyone who was on our side. It’s the reason the Killjoy movement still exists after the original Killjoys died in saving you.” There was a short silence.

“Why did you never tell me this before? Seems like a pretty important piece of history to me,” the Girl wondered.

“I guess I supressed it. I hadn’t thought of it in ages ‘till yesterday when you nearly got caught. I thought I should mention it. Anyway, it’s getting late, I should be off to bed. My next broadcast shift starts at 3 AM tomorrow”

“Alright. Goodnight, Dr Death.”

**Author's Note:**

> im really proud of that reference at the end okay  
> i couldn't write anything too elaborate bc it's for a school assignment  
> anyway, i hope you liked it, please leave a comment for tips or smth idk


End file.
